onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 783
へ! | Romaji = Sanji Kikyō — Biggu Mamu no Nawabari e! | Airdate = April 9, 2017 | funiTitle = Sanji's Homecoming! Into Big Mom's Territory! | funiAirdate = April 8, 2017 | crunchyTitle = Sanji's Homecoming! Into Big Mom's Territory! | crunchyAirdate = April 8, 2017 | funiRank = | funiViews = | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | eyecatcher = Roronoa Zoro - Monkey D. Luffy | rating = | rank = }} "Sanji's Homecoming — Into Big Mom's Territory!" is the 783rd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Sanji is taken on the Queen Mama Chanter, into Big Mom's territory. Vito shows Sanji a picture of his soon-to-be fiancee, Charlotte Pudding. Nevertheless, Sanji tells Tamago and Vito that he won't be getting married. Chiffon stops an angry Gotti from mistreating Sanji, as they'd lose their heads if the 'precious groom' were to be harmed. Meanwhile, the Straw Hats struggle to survive the harsh weather and lack of nutrition. Long Summary The famished Straw Hats sail through a storm. They struggle to maintain course. Luffy states he'll save Sanji no matter what. On the Queen Mama Chanter, Sanji notices that Tamago's transponder snail is ringing constantly. Tamago explains that the snail is receiving 'Warning Signals'. At that point, the ship passes by Tarte 28 (an outpost where a platoon of Big Mom Pirates awaits to attack any intruders). Tamago then tells Sanji not to be stubborn, and just ally with Big Mom along with Germa 66; stating it's what Sanji's father wants. Sanji angrily yells at Tamago not to speak of his father (as their relationship was cut off already), and says he only came along to bring it to a close. Tamago sips from the teacup on his head, explaining how Big Mom thinks highly of Sanji for being a chef (regardless of him being a Straw Hat). Sanji remarks how Tamago's 'people' don't care if their friends die, and says that he'll only cook for his own nakama. Tamago states that Bege was right to incapacitate Pekoms. Vito then brings over a photo he recently received from Whole Cake Island. Sanji tells them he's not getting married. Despite Sanji's threats, Vito shows him the photo of Pudding, Sanji's soon-to-be fiancee. Sanji reacts to the beautiful photo as he would upon seeing any other pretty female. Later, Sanji walks around the ship as people stack up piles of large presents. Vito follows him, questioning Sanji on his reaction to the photo of Pudding. He then asks Sanji if he's ever read the WEJ (World Economic Journal). The WEJ features a comic called, "Sora, Warrior of the Sea". Vito supposes it was made to indoctrinate children on how the "Navy is always right and strong", and states his liking for the comic's antagonists, Germa 66. Sanji tells Vito not to refer to him as one of the Germa 66 members. Regardless, Vito was still happy to see Germa 66 in person. Sanji wakes up a sleeping door, demanding it open. He then walks to the room he was provided, and tells Vito to stop following him. Caesar, in a nearby cage, demands to be let out. Vito explains how they were only ordered to capture Caesar, while Sanji on the other hand was to be treated kindly (as he's the 'precious groom' who's purpose would be to unite the Charlotte Family with Germa 66). Sanji restates his unwillingness to get married, and tells Vito to get out. 'Hitman' Gotti of the Fire Tank Pirates appears. Gotti points a large machine gun at Sanji; telling him to apologize to Vito for being rude. Vito tries to persuade him it's A-OK. Sanji tells them both to get out as Vito struggles to hold back Gotti, and then goes on to say it's okay to not tolerate him as they're not friends. An angered Chiffon stomps into the room, demanding Gotti not to mistreat Sanji, lest Big Mom removes their heads. She apologizes to Sanji, then pulls Gotti out of the room by his ear. Vito leaves next, the animate door closing behind him. Sanji thinks out loud how much Chiffon resembles "her". Caesar, whilst crying, complains about the unfair advantage Sanji has, and the likelihood of Caesar being killed by Big Mom. A few days later, the hot sun beats down on the starving Straw Hats. Luffy, Brook, Pedro, and Chopper sit fishing on the edge of the Sunny; each in turn exclaiming how hot the weather is. In what little shade is on deck, Nami along with Carrot and Pekoms, beg the others to catch fish before the weather turns again. Chopper explains the slim chances of doing so, as the sea water appears to be boiling. Luffy gets a bite on his fishing rod, and struggles to bring the very large fish out of water. He finally manages to pull up the fish, and yells, "Let's eat!" Somewhere else, a large vessel shrouded in mist floats in the sea. The silhouettes of Yonji and Reiju converse on their desire to meet up with 'him' (presumably Sanji). Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The opening, "We Can!", now shows future scenes from the Whole Cake Island Arc. *The anime adds the following: **The Sanji Retrieval Team going through a storm while starving. **After showing Sanji the picture of Pudding, Vito asks him what he thinks about his fiancee. **As Chiffon is dragging Gotti out of Sanji's room, Sanji tries to talk to her and Chiffon apologizes for Gotti's behavior. In the manga, Sanji and Chiffon were not shown interacting with each other during that time. **After Vito leaves Sanji alone in his room, Caesar cries in terror at the thought of being killed by Big Mom while also complaining that Sanji is receiving better treatment. **Reiju and Yonji make an earlier debut in the anime though their appearances are shadowed. In the manga, they first appeared when the Sanji Retrieval Team encountered them after Luffy got food poisoning. *The anime shows more illustrations of the comic strip, "Sora, Warrior of the Sea" than in the manga. In the manga, only Sora's back was shown. **Illustrations of all the Germa 66 commanders are also shown. In the manga, only Judge, Ichiji, and Niji are clearly shown. *The scene of Luffy catching the giant fish is extended. *This is the first episode of the Whole Cake Island Arc. *This is the first episode with Keiichi Ichikawa as Chief Animation Director, taking over the role from Kazuya Hisada. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 783